Late Arrival
by Allison A. Argent
Summary: What if Sutton and Emma were triplets and another twin sister. Emma, now living with the Mercers and is learning a lot more about Sutton than she knew. When Emma and Sutton get an anonymous tip by someone saying that Rebecca had another daughter born the next day after Sutton and Emma were born. With this, they set out and work together find her. Maybe another twin sister?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Emma and Sutton Mercer

This been a few months since Emma joined the Mercer family. Kristin was confused at first, but then she understood why it happened after Ted explained everything to her. Ted and Kristin Mercer soon adopted Emma Beaker, Sutton's twin sister. Everyone thought all the lying was over, but that idea was not even close. There was another secret Alec was keeping from Ted. A secret that Emma and Sutton would soon find out.

"Sutton." She woke up at once and saw Emma standing at the bed of her bed. She sat up as she said.

"Emma, it's…" she glanced at her clock, "8 am? Why did you wake me up?"

"Well, Laurel and I are going to the club. You want to come?" She looked at Emma smiling at her.

"Sorry, Char's coming to visit this weekend and I want to spend the day with my BF." Sutton threw her covers off and jumped out of bed. She walked into her closet and closed the door. She completely ignored Emma. Emma mumbled to herself.

"So much for sister bonding" She quickly left Sutton's room and went into her room to get ready.

"Hi Emma" Kristin said as Emma entered the kitchen.

"Hi Kris….mom" Laurel was sitting at the counter. She looked up at Emma as she walked up to the counter.

"What did Sutton say?" Emma shook her head, "What is up with her?"

"Apparently, Char's coming to visit this weekend." Kristin left the room and Laurel whispered to Emma taking a seat next to her.

"Isn't Char you and Sutton's cousin?" Emma shrugged, "Rebecca's her aunt"

"Laurel, she has no idea of what's been going on since she left Phoenix. Sutton and I can't just spring the by-the-way, I-have-a-twin-sister, and-she-was-hanging-out-with-you-before-you-left thing."

"This might be your only time to tell her." Laurel reminded her.

"Sutton will tell her" Laurel looked at Emma.

"No she won't," She said softly, "Trust me. I've lived with just Sutton for 17 years" Emma sighed in argument. Suddenly Sutton came into the kitchen smiling.

"Morning."

"Sutton, Emma told me Char's coming for the weekend" Sutton opened the fridge as she said.

"Ya. So?" Emma just blurted out.

"Are you telling her about us? The Rebecca connection?" Sutton wiped around at them.

"No, she's my best friend" She said shrugging. Sutton wanted to pretended something was normal.

"She's your cousin, Sutton," Laurel said, "The three of you are family" Sutton looked at Emma as she said.

"Well, looks like your Laurel new sister. Try not to steal anything else from me. Oh wait, you already did" Sutton slammed the orange juice on the counter. She stormed out of the house as Emma yelled behind her.

"I didn't steal Ethan from you!" She sighed looking down to the table.

"Sure you didn't!" Sutton said sarcastically as she slammed the front door behind her. Emma looked at Laurel.

"What?" Laurel shrugged and said.

"Nothing, it's just Sutton Mercer's prefect boyfriend turned out to be her fake boyfriend. Her real boyfriend ended up kissing her twin." Emma groaned putting her head back.

"Laurel, that whole thing was so long ago. Can we drop it?"

"Hey, I just find it funny"

"Ya. Ha-ha" Emma rolled her eyes, "At the same time, she was seeing Thayer"

"Ya, well Sutton has a way of keeping secrets" Laurel got up and walked into the other room.

* * *

**Hey what do you think? Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Cousin Char

Sutton was so excited to see Char. The last time she saw her was when she got back from Paris. That was months ago by this point. Sutton arrived at Mads's house and went inside.

"Sutton!" Char yelled as she came into the living room where Char and Mads were.

"Hey Char" she said smiling and hugging her best friend, "how are you?"

"Good." She said smiling at Sutton.

"How's your mom? Do you talk to her?" Char's mom was still in rehab and since Char now lived with her dad. It

"We talked yesterday. She was glad I was coming to Phoenix." Mads cut in.

"Can't you stay longer?" She asked wanting to spend more time with her other best friend. Char looked sadly at her and said shrugging her shoulders.

"I have no place to stay."

"What about Rebecca's?" Mads suggested.

"I don't know her that well."

"Maybe you can stay with Sutton?" They looked at her as Sutton's eyes grew wide.

"Sutton?" Char said hopeful.

"I'm sorry, Char." She replied, "My house is too crowded." meaning she didn't want Char to know about Emma. Or she wasn't ready to share her best friend with her sister.

"I understand." Mads sighs and said to Char.

"Char, you can stay with me and Thayer."

"Thayer's back?" She said shocked. She almost forgot about Mads' older brother, Thayer who lived in LA for a couple years.

"Ya, and..." She looked at Sutton, "he's dating Sutton." Char looked at her.

"OMG, Sutton." she smiled faintly, "Did Ethan start dating that Emma girl?" Mads and Sutton looked away, "He did?" She gasped as Mads told her.

"Char, a lot has happened since you left."

"Like what?" Char asked. Then Sutton said quietly looking down.

"Rebecca's my mother" Char was speechless. She looked at Mads as she nodded that's what Sutton was telling the true. For once.

"Rebecca Swell." Sutton nodded, "That would make us...cousins?"

"You, Sutton." Mads said and added, "Emma." Sutton whipped her head toward Mads and stared at her as she yelled almost screaming.

"Mads!"

"What?" She shrugged, "If you're going to tell the truth, why not the whole truth?"

"What truth?" Char said. Sutton slowly told her everything. Everything she knew.

"Emma is my twin sister. She was the one you hang out here before you left." Char looked very confused.

"If you have a twin then where are you?"

"I went to LA to search for my birth parents."

"Did you find them? Did you find your birth father?" Sutton nodded.

"My dad is my birth father."

"Ted and Rebecca had an affair almost eighteen years ago." Mads added.

"They had an affair?" Sutton nodded and looked at Mads answering Char's question. Char looked at Sutton.

"Hey, You OK?"

"Char I didn't want to tell you today. I was going to wait a bit." She shouted at Mads.

"Calm down, Sutton."

"I am calm." Sutton looked at Char, "Look Char if you want to meet Emma...I guess you can come over tomorrow."

"You sure, Sutton." She asked Sutton.

"I want to show you I'm not making this up."

"Well, it does sound like a lying game"

"Exactly." Sutton said throwing her arm in the air. She soon changed the subject, "So are we going shopping or not?"

"Of course we are." Char said smiling again.

"Good Old Sutton back I see." Mads added sarcastically. Sutton looked at her angry.

"If you don't want to come with us, fine. Go hanging out with your BF, Emma. I know you like her more than me." She quickly walked past Mads, then yelled, "Char, let's go!" Char looked at Mads almost in tears.

"Mads?" She said softly. She looked at Char whipping her tears.

"Go, Char. Sutton really missed you"

"Mads..."

"Go. Have a good time" She walked quickly away and ran upstairs. Char sighed and looked at Sutton waiting by the open door.

"Coming, Sutton." Sutton smiled as Char came over and walked out the door. Sutton closed the front door and they took off.

* * *

**Hey. What do you think? Please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Note

It has been a few days since Char came and met Emma. She was shocked that Sutton was actually telling the truth for once. It was now Saturday night, Laurel and Emma was getting ready for their double date. Emma with Ethan of course, and Laurel with Justin. Laurel sat on Emma's bed as she said to Emma in her closet changing.

"Is Sutton OK with you dating Ethan?" Emma came out in a very simple short black dress and said.

"She's officially dating Thayer now. Ethan and I have done dating since the homecoming last year."

"How could any of us forgot." she said smiling as Emma walked over to her dresser and fixed her make up.

"Plus, you guys thought I was Sutton and not me."

"Whatever, I can see how happy he makes you."

"Laurel," Emma said turning around, "I'm in love with Ethan." suddenly Emma and Laurel turned as they heard Sutton walk in, "Sutton, what do you want?" She looked at Emma seriously and said.

"We need to talk, Emma" she looked at Laurel, "Alone." Emma looked at Laurel too.

"Tell Ethan I'll be right there." She nodded as she said.

"OK" She got off Emma's bed and left her room. Emma looked back at Sutton. She crossed her arms as she said to Sutton.

"What's so important?" Sutton held out a folded piece of paper and said.

"You need to read this." Emma took it saying.

"What is this?" She folded it and read it as Sutton said.

"Rebecca had triplets." Emma's head snapped up at Sutton.

"What?"

"You and me were born on the same day, but Rebecca had another daughter born the next day." Sutton explained to her. Emma didn't know what to say.

"How did you get this?"

"Someone put it in my mailbox at the club?" She answered.

"Who give this to you?" Emma asked pushing for more answered. Sutton sighed and said shaking her head.

"I don't know. I don't think Ted knew."

"He thought Rebecca only had you?"

"Ya." Emma sat on her bed as she said.

"Wait. This is insane. Why did Rebecca tell us then?"

"Maybe she was afraid." Sutton suggested. Emma looked at her considered.

"Afraid? Afraid of what?"

"I don't know. Maybe she was afraid of someone"

"Emma!" They heard Laurel yell from the kitchen. She looked at Sutton as she said.

"Go enjoy a night with Ethan."

"No, we have to figure this out" Emma walked past Sutton and left her room. Sutton followed her into the kitchen where they found Ethan, Justin, and Laurel waiting for them.

"Hey Emma." Ethan said as Emma walked up to him, "Ready?"

"Ethan I'm really sorry." Emma began, "I can't go out night. Something just came up. It's really important." Ethan glanced over at Sutton, then looked back at Emma as he said.

"Since when did you and Sutton getting along?"

"I promise I will explain everything tomorrow" Ethan gave Emma a I-don't-believe-you're-telling-me-the-truth look and rolled his eyes as he turned around to the door, "Ethan, wait." Emma said running after him. She grabbed the door from him as he looked at her, "I'm sorry."

"Just tell me what's going on." Emma looked at Sutton shaking her head, and turned back saying.

"I can't right now. I'm sorry." He sighed as he opened the door and walked out of the house.

"Ethan!" She yelled after him. Laurel looked at Sutton staring at the drama that just happened.

"Wow, Sutton." Laurel said to Sutton standing next to her, "Can't you just be happy for Emma?"

"Laurel." Sutton grabbed her arm, but she pulled it away.

"Don't." She glanced at Justin standing there confused, "Let's just go" Laurel took Justin's hand and they left too. Emma and Sutton looked at each other. They both knew this was a secret they couldn't tell anyone. Not yet at least, or the people they love would get hurt.

* * *

**What do you think? Please review.**

**Sorry for the long wait.**


End file.
